Debemos proteger el colegio
by J0r
Summary: Porque no son solamente profesores, ni jefes de casa; ellos cuidan a cada estudiante como a cualquier hijo propio, porque lo llevan en las venas, porque lo sienten en el corazón. ¡Hay que proteger el castillo y evacuar a los alumnos!


**Gryffindor.**

Minerva McGonagall corría con el corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho, los pasillos estaban oscuros y fríos aquella noche pero ella no lo sentía, su piel estaba caliente por la emoción, y ¿por qué no? También por el miedo.

Había que evacuar el castillo, Voldemort (porque ahora el tabú ya no importaba) en cualquier momento iba a llegar junto a los mortífagos que todavía no estaban dentro del colegio. Primero debía despertar a todos los alumnos de su casa y luego, junto a los otros profesores y estudiantes de las otras casas se encontrarían en el Gran Salón y comenzarían con la evacuación, Harry le había hablado de la Sala de Menesteres, o la sala que viene y va, y de allí los niños irían hacia Cabeza de Puerco y al fin estarían a salvo.

Presurosa, sin importar que su piyama de color bordó quedara a la vista, pues su bata rayada se había descolocado por el ajetreo vivido, comenzó a subir las escaleras, las últimas que le faltaban hasta llegar al séptimo piso, en donde el retrato de la Dama Gorda custodiaba la entrada a la Sala Común de su casa. Algo agitada y con su severo peinado totalmente desarreglado en la cabeza, Minerva llegó a su destino.

- ¿Contraseña?- preguntó adormilada y algo malhumorada la Dama Gorda, con su vestido de seda rosa, levantando el nuevo antifaz que utilizaba para dormir.

- Tentácula venenosa- dijo Minerva observando como el retrato se hacía a un lado revelando la entrada a la Sala Común.

- Buenas noches, profesora- Minerva miró algo extrañada al retrato, pero con un movimiento de cabeza se adentró en la habitación, al salir seguramente los rumores ya hubiesen llegado a ella, y ya estaría lo bastante alterada como para preocuparse en preguntarle lo que estaba pasando.

Minerva observó los cómodos sillones y butacas que rodeaban a la encendida chimenea, la cual se veía cálida y acogedora. Con aprehensión observó el tablón de anuncios, plagado de pequeños papeles, y luego miró el reloj de pie que había en una de las esquinas. La luz de la luna ingresaba por el enorme ventanal, pero McGonagall, al percatarse de las manecillas del reloj, dio por terminada esa rápida mirada por el lugar, grabando en su memoria ese espacio que tal vez por última vez iba a ver.

Con decisión apuntó su varita hacia su garganta, sin embargo lo mejor, y para intentar calmar un poco los nervios que la invadían, decidió ir hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, yendo primero a la de séptimo año.

- Niñas…- las llamó golpeando una puerta, una de las dos habitantes que en esos momentos estaban ahí, puesto que Patil, Brown, y en especial Granger, no estaban tomando sus clases, se asomó.

- ¿Profesora?- preguntó con la voz adormilada dejándola pasar.

- Por favor- le dijo a la chica de cabello oscuro, mirando también a la chica castaña que la observaba sorprendida desde la cama-. El castillo está en grave peligro, Voldemort- susurró cerrando los ojos haciendo estremecer a las chicas-, él está en camino, y debemos evacuar a los alumnos. Despierten a los prefectos y al resto de los estudiantes, debemos organizar todo. Yo continuaré con los más pequeños, en cinco minutos los quiero a todos en la Sala Común- las dos muchachas, repentinamente pálidas, pero con la valentía pintada en el rostro, asintieron y tomando sus batas y poniéndose unas zapatillas cómodas en los pies, salieron de la habitación apresuradas.

McGonagall miró con detención una de las camas perfectamente armadas, la cual había utilizado en todo su curso hacía tantos años, frunció los labios, y se encaminó hacia la habitación de las niñas de primer año, observando como la prefecta, la alumna de quinto, comenzaba a despertar a sus compañeros. Minerva luego de tener todas las habitaciones vacías, se dirigió hacia el sector masculino intentando calmar a los más chicos, los cuales solitos se habían levantado por el ajetreo que se había armado en el pasillo.

- Tranquilo David- le dijo a un pequeño que lloraba, Minerva se inclinó justo a su altura y le acarició la cabeza-. Todo estará bien, tú ahora más que nunca debes ser un Gryffindor y mostrar lo valiente que eres.

El niño asintió de forma solemne con su cabeza y siguió a la profesora hacia la sala común, en donde todos los alumnos, algunos envueltos en batas y otros en pijamas, la observaban asustados, con su propio miedo reflejado en los ojos de los estudiantes.

- El castillo está en peligro, Voldemort- dijo ignorando los gritos de asombro y temor de muchos de los chicos- está en camino, debemos evacuar el colegio- los ojos de la profesora se posaron en los prefectos (Romilda Vane y un chico de cabello castaño) y en los alumnos más grandes, las dos muchachas de séptimo, las únicas alumnas de ese año que estaban tomando su clase, y en los alumnos de sexto, aquellos que aún quedaban-. Los prefectos y los estudiantes mayores deben encargarse de guiar a los más pequeños hacia el Gran Salón, en donde junto a las otras casas organizaremos la evacuación.

Los alumnos asintieron en un murmullo y Minerva se dirigió hacia el hueco del retrato, como esperaba, la Dama Gorda junto a Violeta hablaban en susurros con sus caras inundadas del terror.

- ¡Profesora!- exclamó la mujer de vestido rosa-. ¿Qué está pasando?- indagó en un chillido.

- Los rumores son ciertos, evacuaremos el castillo- Minerva se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

El lugar ya estaba despierto, se podían sentir los murmullos en las paredes, las luces encendidas en los pasillos. Presentarían batalla, de eso estaba segura, pensaba Minerva mientras observaba aquellos lugares vacíos en donde hasta hacía unos minutos estaban las armaduras que ella misma había enviado a proteger el colegio.

Estaban en guerra.

Minerva sólo tenía una certeza en la cabeza, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, o cómo terminaría ese enfrentamiento, pero de una cosa estaba convencida, daría todo de sí para proteger a sus alumnos.

* * *

Simplemente se me ocurrió escribirlo mientras leía el último libro, los jefes de casa son personajes fundamentales en toda la historia, al fin y al cabo fueron ellos los que decidieron dar batalla y proteger al castillo. Este es mi recuerdo para ellos, aunque sean cortos. Espero que les guste, como a mi.


End file.
